


Models

by MachineryField



Series: PeCoCreMo writings [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Joker is Takashi Kido, mentions of family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Takashi never thought his mother's modelling was a very big deal, so he thought he could bring it up with Ann.
Relationships: Implied Eriko/Reiji, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Persona 5 Protagonist & Takamaki Ann
Series: PeCoCreMo writings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534349
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Models

**Author's Note:**

> Reiji/Elly has... Rights, actually.... And they'd be cute parents for Pego. I have nothing else to say, goodbye

Ever since he was a little boy, Takashi had found himself on the sets of modelling gigs. It was just normal for him. Dad had to go all around town selling knives, so it was easier to go with mom to her shoots. It was kinda fun, too, seeing all the pretty ladies and the handsome men.

Takashi asked his mom what she thought of them sometimes. They were just as pretty as her, after all, so she probably liked them, right? She would always just laugh, pat his head, and say that his dad was more handsome than any of them.

She was always so casual about her modelling, that was probably why it didn’t ever register as important to Takashi. She stopped doing it when he was about six, too, so he figured it had just been for fun. She went onto talk shows and stuff a lot more often, so that was more important, right?

He’d been so sure of that, that mentioning his mother to Ann seemed like a good idea. “It’s cool that you’re trying so hard with your modelling! My mom would be impressed.”

Ann blinked a few times, tilting her head to the side. “Your mom?”

“Yeah, she used to model on the side and stuff… Eriko Kirishima, though I doubt you’ve ever--”

“E... Eriko Kirishima is your mom?!”

Takashi tilted his head to the side. “Yeah? Is that a big deal?”

“A big deal?! Takashi, I’ve been doing research on models for weeks and Eriko is one of my biggest inspirations! Modelling despite being too short and having a child at the age of 20… she’s amazing!”

“Oh… I didn’t realize she was such a big deal!” He rubbed the back of his neck. “She was so casual about it, and didn’t seem impressed by her coworkers…”

“What?! But the pictures she takes with others… There was also so much  _ chemistry… _ ” Ann let out a dreamy sigh. “I’d love to have chemistry like that with someone.”

“Find a spouse you love as much as she loves my dad, I guess.” He shrugged. “She’d say she always imagined Dad for touchy-feely shoots and stuff.”

“I see…” She nodded, looking serious. “Maybe I should finally tell Shiho that I… Or…”

She glanced at him before trailing off. He was about to ask what she was thinking when she stood up.

“Takashi, you gotta introduce me to your mom sometime soon!”

“Sure.” He nodded. “She’d probably love you.”

She gasped, hand against her mouth. “Y… You really mean it?!”

“Well, yeah. You two seem like you could get along super well!” He scratched his cheek. “You remind me a lot of her, actually.”

“Takashi…! You’re just flattering me now!”

“No, I really mean it!”

“Oh, you!”


End file.
